1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nanowire transistor device and a method for manufacturing the nanowire transistor device, and more particularly, to a multiple-core nanowire transistor device and a method for manufacturing the multi-core nanowire transistor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor (hereinafter abbreviated as MOS) transistor has difficulty when scaling down to 65 nm and below. Therefore the non-planar transistor technology such as Fin Field effect transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as FinFET) technology that allows smaller size and higher performance is developed to replace the planar MOS transistor. For example, dual-gate FinFET device, tri-gate FinFET device, and omega-FinFET device have been provided. Furthermore, gate-all-around (GAA) nanowire FET device is progressed for achieving the ongoing goals of High performance, low cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits.